


tradition

by peonysoda



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonysoda/pseuds/peonysoda
Summary: “Oh.”Noctis finally lets out the laugh he was holding in.It waslingerie. All black straps and dark, floral lace, and gold accents.“For the King’s Consort.”Prompto finally realizes what the damn thing was for.





	tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Black is the color of Lucian Royalty... right?
> 
> Started out as a thread on my nsfw account and then spiraled out of control. Please take it away from me.

There was a box for him. 

“ _For the King’s Consort,_ ” was inscribed on the card. Prompto takes it in his hand and flips it over. Nothing on the back. Just that elegant gold script, written with excessive flourish, and bordered with flowers he couldn’t quite recognize.

The ceremony left Prompto exhausted, and he wonders how Noctis could handle going through such formalities time and time again. His feet ached and he was about to kick his shoes off as soon as the two of them got inside the hall leading to the king’s chambers, but Noctis lifts Prompto up without any warning and carries him the rest of the way through. 

“Noct! What are you doing!” He says, arms braced on Noctis’s arms and shoulders. “Put me down!”

“No can do, Prompto.” Noctis laughs. “It’s tradition.”

“Like hell you’ve ever followed tradition!” Prompto laughs with him before smacking him lightly on the back. Noctis finally puts him back down as soon as they enter the room, but not before blowing a raspberry on the side of his neck. “Geez, Noct, at least give a guy some kinda warning next time, I almost had a heart attack there, buddy.”

“You still calling me buddy after all that?” Noctis smirks. 

“Would you rather I call you ‘hubby’ then?”

“Has a nice ring to it,” he hums thoughtfully 

“Nerd.”

The room was filled with countless gifts, all wrapped up in thick paper, and Prompto could tell that they were going to have a grand time going through them all. He was hovering over the many boxes, face scrunched up thinking about how long it’s going to take to finish sorting through them when he notices it. 

A matte black box addressed to him, and him alone. Weird.

He tries lifting it up. It was pretty substantial. 

“Hey, Noct?”

“Yeah?” Noctis turns to him from where he was removing his coat from the other side of the room. When he joins Prompto in surveying the boxes, he was left in his white dress shirt, the top messily unbuttoned, and sleeves rolled up. “What is it?”

“Do you have any idea who this might be from?” Prompto knocks on the box, and the dull thump sounds throughout the room. Noctis looks at it, curious. He regards the object for a while and then, all too suddenly, his expression changes, like someone had just shown him a magic trick. His eyes go wide for a second, no doubt recognizing what Prompto was holding. 

“Ah.”

“So, you have any idea what this thing is?”  

“Oh, that’s…” He smiles, crooked, like he was trying to hold back a laugh. “Why don’t you open it and find out?”

“Okay…?” Prompto looks at him suspiciously and goes to sit on the bed, Noctis hovering in front of him. He pulls on the shiny, satin ribbon tied around the box and undoes the large bow on the front. 

Lifting the lid off of it took a lot more effort than he anticipated. The material was heavy, and fit snugly around the bottom. When it finally pops off, Prompto was pretty sure the box alone accounted for half the weight of the whole thing. He sets the lid at his side and surveys the inside of the box, which was lined with dark, charcoal parchment. Black was the color of Lucian royalty, he remembers, so he guesses it made sense. 

Prompto makes a confused noise as he lifts the layer of parchment hiding the contents. He was about to ask Noctis what they were when he hears an undignified snort. He looks up and sees him, shoulders shaking from trying to stifle a laugh. 

He looks at the contents again, and removes the parchment completely. He could hear it crinkle as he shifted it around. For how dark the parchment was, it was no match for how pitch black the contents of the box were—delicate lace and velvety cloth that caught the light of the room. He touches it and feels the material. It was incredibly soft and cool in his hands. He lifts it up from the box and—

“Oh.”

Noctis finally lets out the laugh he was holding in.

It was _lingerie_. All black straps and dark, floral lace, and gold accents.

“ _For the King’s Consort._ ”

Prompto finally realizes what the damn thing was for. 

“I—” Prompto shoots him a look, eyes narrowed. “I didn’t know you were into this kind of stuff, _Your Majesty_.”

“It’s—” Noctis punctuates his next word with air quotes. “—‘ _tradition_ ’.”

“…Tradition.” Prompto lifts the garments up higher. “Huh.”

“Yeah.” Noctis finally stops laughing and stands up and takes the box off Prompto’s hands and places it on the table in the other side of the room. He turns and tell him that he was going to take a shower before going to bed and asks him teasingly whether Prompto wanted to join him.

“Save water?” He smirks. 

“Like you ever cared about the environment.” Prompto rolls his eyes before chuckling and collapsing on the bed. “But nah, I’m good. You go and do that.”

“If you say so.” 

When Noctis enters the bathroom, Prompto gets up from bed and approaches the black box again, lifts the garments up in front of him, and lays it over his clothes. He walks to one of the mirrors inside the room and looks at himself. 

“Tradition, huh…”

 

* * *

 

“Holy shit, Prompto.”

He hears Noctis say as soon as the door to the bathroom opens. He was still standing in front of the mirror, though he was now out of the clothes he wore to the ceremony earlier, and halfway through securing the garters onto the stockings on his legs. Prompto was doing it for shits and giggles, but as soon as Noctis had his eyes on him, all of his previous confidence disappears and was replaced with intense self-consciousness. It’s not like they haven’t seen each other naked, but… still.

“Um… it’s tradition, right?” He jokes, though his hands were now automatically trying to hide himself from view, not that he was any successful. The straps clung onto his chest tightly, and the lace actually felt a little nice on his skin. That’s royalty-approved material for you, he thinks. “How does this thing even fit me?”

Noctis takes a while to speak, and Prompto shrinks under the attention. “They used your measurements from when you had your fitting…” Prompto can see his throat bob. “I think.”

“O-Oh.” He says quietly. “Well, that makes sense, I guess. Boy, this is something else, huh?”

“Yeah.” Noctis looks him up and down, slowly, and Prompto can feel his breath catch in his throat. “It… is.”

“Sorry, it probably looks really weird on me, right?” He laughs nervously. A heavy silence stretches out between the two of them and Prompto was about to say something about taking the thing off already so they could sleep already when Noctis walks up to him

“It only looks weird because you haven’t put everything on yet.” Noctis says after a while. 

“Eh?” Noctis then kneels in front of him and hooks the rest of the garters onto his stockings. Prompto watches shell-shocked. 

“There you go.” Noctis pats him on the side of his thigh before pulling on one of the straps and letting it snap against Prompto’s skin. He yelps, and Noctis laughs heartily before standing up. “Why’d you wear it anyway?”

“I don’t know, I just…”

“Just…?”

“I guess I just wanted to see your reaction, that’s all.” Prompto shifts his footing and he feels the straps on his waist tug lightly against his skin. “So, uh, what do you think, Your Majesty?” He jokes, and Noctis makes a sound at the back of his throat. He hides his face in one of his hands and says something that Prompto doesn’t quite understand. “Sorry, I didn’t catch that?”

“I said…” Noctis looks at him through his fingers. “…You’re fucking gorgeous.”

“Oh. T-Thanks?” Prompto suddenly feels _very_ warm. Noctis presses their bodies together and yep, that’s definitely a hand on his ass. Prompto laughs. “I thought you didn’t _like_ tradition, Noct?”

“Well, maybe I can make an exception.” He hums as he brings his lips to Prompto’s neck and places a kiss on his collarbone. “Just this once.”

“Pervert.” 

“I don’t see you complaining.” 

“Hm.” Prompto makes a thoughtful noise kisses the top of Noctis’s head. “Maybe not.” Noctis lifts his head up to kiss the corner of his mouth, and he wraps his arms around him. Prompto sighs softly as Noctis presses their bodies together, allows him to guide him slowly to bed while peppering small kisses along his jaw. Noctis returns the favor as soon as Prompto sits down, setting one knee beside his lap and bending over to kiss a trail down his chest. 

“This is a pretty nice touch.” He says while running his thumb over the patch of lace running along the side of his chest and over his nipples. Prompto shudders. 

“Is it, now?” He laughs shakily. “It was so hard wearing that thing, you know, I—!” His sentence was cut short as Noctis sticks his tongue out to lick his skin through the material. “Noct!” He then proceeds to nip lightly at his skin.

“Hm? What was that?” 

“You little shit.” Prompto laughs, tone decidedly fond. He threads his fingers through Noctis’s hair and pulls at it lightly, until he was facing him, face close. He places both of his hands on his cheeks and pulls him in, kissing him softly as he smiles against the other’s lips. Noctis places one of his hands on the small of Prompto’s back and guides him onto the bed. When they part, Noctis hovers over him, gaze intent. Prompto feels embarrassment crawl up his insides and he once again covers himself with his hands. At that, Noctis bends down to kiss him briefly before gently taking hold of his wrists. 

“Don’t hide,” he says, chuckling. And then, softly, “Let me see you?”

Prompto nods and lets Noctis guide his hands away. 

“Wow.” Noctis sounds like all the air had been knocked out of him. Someone’s excited. “ _Wow_.”  

“You gonna stare all night or are you gonna do something about it?” Prompto teases him. “Well, Your Majesty?” He says just as he lifts his hips up and grinds against him just ever so slightly. 

“Prompto, holy _fuck._ ” He pushes back, body flush against Prompto’s, and kisses him like he means it. Prompto gasps against his mouth as he runs his hands against his sides. Noctis takes it as an invitation and sneaks one of his hands behind Prompto and squeezes his ass, massaging him until Prompto was whining and grinding back against him.           

“Ah.” Prompto says as they meet. Noctis was hard. They both were, and he was sure his erection was straining against the lace of his bottoms. “Ah!” He says, louder, when Noctis trails his hand to his front. “ _Noct._ ”

“Hm?” Noctis doesn’t stop, and Prompto yelps when he starts stroking him lightly through the fabric. “What is it, Prom?”

“I—You—” Prompto moans, loudly, and Noctis kisses him again before kissing down his chest, down his abdomen, and then at his crotch, stopping for a short while before parting Prompto’s legs and lightly biting the inside of his thigh. Prompto jolts and Noctis stops entirely.

“Is this okay?” He says, looking up at him, uncertain.

“Yeah…” Prompto shivers as he nods and reaches his hand out to push the hair out of Noctis’s face. “Yeah, it’s okay.” 

Noctis continues, placing more open-mouthed kisses all over Prompto’s thighs, occasionally biting down and sucking lightly, enough for him to leave faint marks. Prompto sighs when Noctis lifts his head up and stops his attentions on him. He tries to catch his breath, but instead shudders and moans when Noctis bends down and licks a wet stripe on the fabric covering his erection. Noctis hums against him, seemingly pleased with the reaction he was able to elicit, and kisses him just where the tip of his cock should be. Prompto couldn’t help but thrust his hips up, and Noctis was more than happy to just let him.

“Prompto,” Noctis calls out, “Prompto.” 

“Y-Yeah?” He says quietly, shakily. “What is it?”

“Nothing.” Noctis smiles. “I just like saying your name.”

“I—!” Prompto stammers, but ends up with no reply to give. How was he even supposed to reply to _that_. “You dork.”

“Yeah.” Noctis laughs and uses his hands to lift Prompto’s hips up. “I’ve heard that one before.”

Prompto lets him take the thong off and was about to unclasp the garter belt from behind when Noctis stops him. 

“You… want me to keep it on?” He nods. “...Pervert.”

“That’s still not a complaint.” Noctis chuckles and slips the thong off Prompto completely and drops it at the foot of the bed. The cool air of the room hitting his now exposed, heated skin makes the hairs on his body stand. “Unless, well—unless you don’t want to I don’t want to make you uncomfortable—”

“Hey, hey, hey.” Prompto shushes him. “It’s fine, it’s cool.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Prompto adjusts the suspenders and lets it snap lightly against his skin. “I wanna.”

“Cool.” Noctis moves up to kiss him, smiling against his lips. And then, he trails his hands down Prompto slowly, passing by his navel and then stopping just at the base of his cock, before taking him in his hand and stroking languidly. A small sound escapes from Prompto. “Good?” 

“Yeah.” He almost bites down on his tongue when Noctis rubs his thumb at the slit. “Mm…”

Noctis then proceeds to trail kisses down his body again, face stopping just in front of his crotch. Prompto looks down just in time to see him take the head of his cock into his mouth. “Ah!” Noctis rolls his tongue around him and hums, and his eyes almost roll to the back of his head. 

Noctis starts building up a painfully slow pace, and Prompto doesn’t know when his hands find his way to his hair, but it does, and he pulls and tugs at him. He was growing more and more sensitive by each passing second, pleasure building up and collecting at the pit of his stomach, coiling like a spring. Noctis takes his mouth off him, but leaves his hand slowly stroking Prompto’s cock, now dripping with precome and wet with saliva. 

He felt like he was burning. 

Noctis stands up from the bed and lets him catch his breath. He comes back with a small bottle and sets it on the bed, beside him. Prompto sits up to meet him, wraps his arms around him and pulls him close, hands running up and down his back. They stay like that for a while until he feels Noctis shudder against him. They part and looks down to see his erection, bulge visible against his pajamas. 

“Prompto.”

“I hear you.” Prompto says before hooking his fingers on the waistband of Noctis’s pants and pulling it down to his thighs. Noctis kicks it off and lets it fall to the floor behind him before climbing onto the bed with him. Prompto takes that as his cue to take him in his hand, and Noctis moans against his shoulder. “Let me return the favor?” He offers.

“That’d be great.” Noctis laughs before leaning back on the headboard. Prompto strokes him slowly, tentatively, before leaning down to take him into his mouth. The moan that suddenly slips out of Noctis’s mouth was quite the reward, he thinks. Prompto sinks down as far as he’s able, before releasing him and sucking softly on the head of his cock, rolling his tongue around the slit. Noctis places his hand on the side of Prompto’s neck, at the space just below his ear, fingers combing through his hair, and Prompto looks up at him. His expression made him shiver and something similar to an ache starts coursing through him. 

Prompto takes his mouth off him and goes up to kiss him before slotting their bodies together, erections pressed in between them. Noctis them both in his hands and Prompto gasps.

“Ah— Noct—” 

“Still good?”

“What do you think?” He says against his mouth before grinding against him to prove his point. Noctis chuckles and kisses him on the temple. 

“Alright.” Prompto hears the cap of a bottle popping open before feeling something cool being poured over him. He reaches behind and spreads it over himself to help Noctis out. “Fuck, Prom.”

“We’re gonna have to eventually.” He laughs and Noctis pinches him on the ass. “Ow! Hey!”

“And there goes the mood.” Noctis sighs dramatically. 

“This down here—” Prompto punctuates his sentence by palming Noctis’s erection. “—says otherwise, _Your Majesty_.” Noctis groans but otherwise doesn’t say anything else to retaliate. Instead, he begins circling one of his fingers around Prompto’s hole.

“Anything else to say?” He smirks as he slips his finger and curls it inside. 

“Ah!”

“That works.” 

“You—Ah!” He does it again, causing Prompto to jolt and arch his back. “ _Fuck_.”

“Eventually.” 

“Touché.” Prompto manages to say before his voice dissolves into a series of moans. Noctis carefully adds another finger and begins stretching him out and he practically mewls against him, both arms braced on his chest. “Noct…” 

Noctis then pulls his fingers out and switches their positions to let him lie down on the pillows. Prompto wraps his arms around his shoulders and pulls him in for another kiss. Soon he was gasping into his mouth with increasing frequency. Noctis already knew how to get him reduced to a panting, moaning mess. Normally, he’d curse how easily he gives in. 

But this was Noctis we’re talking about.  

He whines quietly when Noctis breaks the kiss, wanting nothing more than to continue sloppily making out. Noctis seemed to have other plans, and he waits for what he was planning to do next. When he travels downwards and lick his ass, he gasps as his hips jerk uncontrollably. Noctis does it again, this time steadying him, fingers playing with the lace and straps of his garters. That doesn’t stop Prompto from wriggling in his grasp, though. 

He cries out when Noctis’s tongue joins the finger inside him. “Mm— _Noct_.”

“Good?”

“Good,” he finally allows himself to say, all the embarrassment already wrung out of him, replaced by the pleasure that was was slowly wrapping around him like gauze. “ _Good._ ”

Noctis makes a strangled sound at the back of his throat and slips in another finger, curls it inside him again, against that spot that made Prompto’s vision explode into stars, bright and blinding, made tears form in the corner of his eyes. 

It was _good_. 

“Hey.” Noctis was on top of him again, caressing his cheek and wiping the sweat that’s formed above his brows. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” He says, breathless. 

“Is it alright if I…?”

“Yeah.” He nods. “Go ahead.”

Noctis pours more of the lube on his cock and lines himself up against Prompto, pushes inside of him slowly, carefully. “Fuck.”

“Finally, huh?” Prompto teases and they both laugh even as Noctis pushes inside of him completely. He sighs quietly, adjusting to the feeling of being stretched full. He gasps a little as Noctis rocks his hips gently against him. “Ha…” 

“You okay?” Noctis asks as he kisses him on the cheek.

“More than okay.” He smiles at him. “Come on, Your Majesty, show me what you’re made of.”

“You’re hopeless.” Noctis sighs dramatically, but bucks his hips against him, harder this time.

“A-Ah!” He was _definitely_ going to feel that in the morning. 

Not that he minds. 

“Prompto…” He hovers over him, eyes focused, roaming all over his body. “You’re so fucking gorgeous, it should be illegal.”

“Good thing you’re king then, huh?” Prompto pants. It was getting harder to talk, let alone joke around. “Maybe you could get a new law into effect and—Ah!” He yelps as Noctis hits a particularly good spot. Damn him. 

“Hm? What was that?” He hums. “Haa. Couldn’t quite hear you.” 

“Ah! _Ah_!” Noctis grinds against him again, hitting that same spot, and he looks just a bit smug as he does so. And again. And again. And Prompto slowly loses turns incoherent. “Noctis.” He says the only thing his mind can currently supply him. “ _Noctis._ ”

“Shh, I got you.” Noctis says whispers against his temple, before licking the shell of Prompto’s ear. “I got you.”

“P-Please, Noct I—” Prompto could feel tears forming, and he chokes out, “ _Please_.” Noctis takes him into his hand and strokes him, harder and faster. Prompto practically sobs his name out, “Noctis.” And again, “Noctis.” And again, “ _Noctis_.”

“Prompto,” Noctis says, voice equally strained. “Gods, you’re so—” He bites the skin around his collarbone. “—so fucking beautiful.” 

Prompto shivers, barely registering what Noctis just says, not amidst all the feeling coursing through every inch of his body. He looks at him, fond, before saying, “That— mmn—that should be my line, Noct.” He lets out a shaky laugh before continuing. “Have you, ah, have you even looked in the mirror lately?” 

“Can’t say I have,” Noctis says. “How can I, when I have my gorgeous husband next to me.”

Prompto can practically feel himself go red.

“You’re—you’re too much, Noct,” Prompto says as he hides his face against his shoulder 

“That should be my line.” He laughs before taking Prompto’s cock in his hand again and pumping. 

“Ha—Ah!” Prompto thinks that this is what it feels like to completely unravel. “Noctis, please. _Please_.” He begs, mind hazy with pleasure.  

“Come for me, Prompto.” 

He comes, hard, in Noctis’s hand. His back arches and lifts off the mattress, and Noctis sees him through it, kissing his temple, his nose, his lips, his jaw, until he comes down from the high of his orgasm. Prompto looks down, eyes blurry with tears, and sees exactly how stark white his come was against the black of the lingerie.

Noctis follows soon after, and he makes to pull out, but Prompto hooks his legs around his hips and whispers into his ear, “ _Inside_.” 

And he does. Prompto feels him still his hips as Noctis moans and pants against his neck, feels warmth flood his insides, feels it spill out as Noctis pulls out and kisses him again softly. 

After they get their bearings, Noctis begins to stand up and get out of bed, but Prompto stops him, pulls him back down with him before wrapping his arms around him in an embrace. Noctis laughs and props himself up on his elbow and turns to face him.

“You don’t want to get cleaned up?” He says as he pushes the hair out of Prompto’s face. Prompto leans into the touch and sighs softly. 

“Mm, leave it for tomorrow,” he yawns, exhausted. 

“Alright.” Noctis says quietly before pinching his cheek. “Don’t blame me if you wake up feeling gross tomorrow.”

“No promises.” He smiles and falls asleep to Noctis stroking his hair.

 

* * *

 

Prompto wakes up to Noctis wiping him down with a wet towel. The garters he was wearing were laid out at his side. 

“Good morning.”

“‘Morning,” he says groggily. “Sorry, you don’t have to do that, it’s fine, I can—”

“Shut up and let me pamper you.” 

“Wow.” He laughs. “Okay then.”

“Good.”

“Thanks, Noct.”

“Don’t mention it.” Noctis smiles at him. “It’s the least I could do for my dearest hubby.”

“You’re hopeless.”

“Would you rather I call you sweetheart? Honey? Sugar?—”

Prompto takes the pillow he was lying on and throws it at his face.

“Noctis Lucis Caelum, I swear—” Noctis cuts him off by kissing him.

“I love you, Prompto,” he says and Prompto feels lightheaded at how genuine his expression was. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He says, smiling. “So… is your offer to conserve water still up?”

“Hell yeah.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't let that gift go to waste, right?
> 
> Prompto's lingerie is based on Cristina Aielli's work. You can find the inspiration for this fic [here](https://www.cristinaaielli.com/collections-the-velvet-garden/10/cristina-aielli-bra-garter-belt-g-string).
> 
> Hit me up on twitter ([@peonysoda](http://twitter.com/peonysoda))!


End file.
